Días de escuela enamorado
by imperialdramon X14
Summary: jeje este es de renamon y guilmon, guilmon hace lo típico de ir a la escuela pero esta vez van a suceder muchas cosas


este es una fanfic de rena,guil y tambien agu,biyo aqui adaptaron la forma fisica humana es de romance pero intentare poner algo de comedia (si puedo por que con comedia,terror,etc,etc no soy bueno).

CAP 1: AMOR A LA VIEJA AMIGA

Era un dia normal en el digimundo todos iban a sus escuelas lo de siempre y sobre todo aburrido

(PDV GUILMON)

soy guilmon digimon drago tipo virus y portador del simbolo digital hazard.

estaba saliendo de mi casa directo a la escuela secundaria con mi hermano agumon cuando llegamos alguien termino tirando a mi hermano.

biyomon:agumon que bueno verte, rapido vamonos a clases a y hola guilmon adios.

agumon: te veo despues hermano. dijo mientras era arrastrado por su "mejor amiga" aunque veo o mejor dicho se nota que ella esta enamorada mi inocente hermano que no se da cuenta de nada.

pero segui caminando a mi clase al dar vuelta a la esquina choque con alguien.

guilmon: auch lo siento dejame ayudarte.

???:no te preocupes yo no estaba mirando ademas soy nueva en la escue. no termino por que levanto la vista y vio a alguien muy conocido :guilmon? cuanto has crecido no nos vemos desde el primer grado en primaria. decia la voz.

cuando guilmon levanto la vista quedo paralizado estaba viendo a la chica la cual estubo enamorado cuando tenia 6 años(que barbaridad XD) ella se tubo ir ya que el trabajo de su padre la llevo al otro lado de digimundo pero no esperaba volverla a ver.

guilmon quedo como hipnotizado por la belleza de renamon el tiempo que se fue su hermosura aumento en gran cantidad y sus ojos de diamante.

renamon:guilmon estas bien hola?.

guilmon saliendo de su shock: re re renamon eres tu? wow tambien creciste jaja hasta me alcanzas cuanto tiempo, a cierto la clase a que clase tienes que ir.

renamon: soy 4a pero estoy perdida.

guilmon: no me lo creo jeje otra vez te toca conmigo, ven rapido el profesor es como el diablo cuando se enoja.

renamon:ok eso me recuerda al profe ogremon de educacion fisica jajaja.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

llagamos ala clase estubimos corriendo pero renamon no se canso eso me extraña por como yo recordaba ella no era de corer mucho.

guilmon: profe perdon por la tardanza es que choque con renamon la ayude con sus cosas caid. no termino por que fue interrumpido por el profe.

profe: señor guilmon matsuki de donde conoce a renamon nonaka se nota que la conoce de algun lado ademas ella es nueva en la escuela. dijo levantando una ceja.

alumna: si guilmon de donde la conoces, acaso es tu nueva novia despues de romper conmigo. dijo con celos y enojo a renamon mientras guilmon se sonrojaba y negaba con las manos.

guilmon:que? no no no no ella es solo una amiga de la infancia.

profe: a ok pues sientence.

nos sentamos escuchamos al profe, nos aburrimos (quien no?) hasta que toco la campana de descanso y renamon se dirigio a mi.

renamon:guilmon no pense que conseguirias novia pero parece que te estas haciendo un galan eh? y bueno que pasaron estos años que no estube.

guilmon:eeehhh nada interesante todo tipico las cosas se pusieron mas aburridas desde que te fuiste.

renamon:oye guilmon donde estan los demas osea terriermon,cyberdramon y sobretodo impmon.

guilmon:terriermon viene a esta escuela pero esta en otra clase,ciberdramon se mudo lejos de la ciudad y el idiota de impmon? mejor no hablar de ese bastardo.

renamon:por que dices eso impmon era mi mejor amigo despues de ti que le paso?

guilmon: solo una palabra "drogas" el enano tambien venia a esta secundaria hasta que un dia el vino como medio extraño casi podria decirse loco tenia como un poco de arina en la naris en el 2do descanso de la nada empezo a golpar a cualquiera diciendo cosas como "esto se acabara" o "el dia final llegara" cuando me lo encontre lo tuve que detener le di un puñetaso y cayo como pluma despues la policia reviso su casa y encontraron 4 kilos de cocaina y 5 de mariguana lo encerraron en prision hasta que diga quien se la dio pero todavia no se hiso un juicio.

renamon se habia tapado la boca mirando el suelo :pobre no puedo creer que halla terminado asi.

guilmon: en fin eso fue hace 3 meses da igual vamos a ver al pequeño terrier.

salimos del salon llendo para afuera buscando al paqueño conejo verde pero de momento a otro en el centro del patio habia un circulo de digimones gritando y alentando a alguien se acercaron y vieron a agumon encima de gabumon golpeandolo en la cara me acerce a los dos y los levante deciendo :que pasa aqui se supone que son amigos.

agumon: por que seria el amigo de alguien a quien lo le importan los demas. dijo gritando intentando golpearlo de nuevo.

guilmon: oye pero en serio que paso para que lo golpeas.

agumon:le rompio el corazon a mi mejor amiga que tu no harias lo mismo si renamon estubiera aqui.

guilmon:de hecho esta alli. dije apuntando con una seña a renamon que saludo dejando en shock a mi hermano.

gabumon mal herido:olle si que esta buena me la prestas guilmon?. dijo el haciendo que mi hermano sonriera y mi sangre irviera a niveles inimaginables hasta parecia volcan en erupcion.

solo baje a mi hermano dejando mi mano dereche libre, la hice un puño y POM en toda la boca cayo tal para cual perdiendo su sonrisa con pajaritos volando encima de el (agumon predijo lo de guilmon y que mas podra predecir)

toco el timbre y todos se fueron alguien tubo que llamar a la ambulancia por que el pobre quedo inconciente, en el salon paso lo mismo que cualquier dia de clases hasta que el 2do descanso llego y renamon de nuevo se acerco a mi y.

renamon: oye guilmon por que lo golpeaste mas de lo que ya estaba despues que dijo eso de mi.

guilmon: aah aah ee eres mi mejor amiga de la infancia ahora estas aqui que te digan algo asi no es nada bueno y por instinto lo termine noqueando jeje. dije poniendome la mano atras de la cabeza.

renamon: a ok vamos a buscar a terriermon.

terriermon: alguien me llamo jeje. dijo el conejo color crema y verde.

rena y guil: terriermon que bueno verte. dijimos al unisono y sonriendo

terriermon: valla valla valla mira quien aparecio despues de un par de años, la famosa '"renamon'". dijo asiendo una pose tipica de presentacion para personas muy famosas

renamon: jeje no es para tanto. dice sonrojandose levemente.

¿?:terrier cariño donde estas. dijo una voz del pasillo asiendo que renamon no entendiera quien llamaria a terriermon asi.

renamon: quien es la que te llama terriermon?.

terriermon: ah cierto es alguien que de seguro que recuerdas muy bien jeje.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **como la escuela es algo cotidiano pense en hacer un fanfic, este es de guilmon x renamon**

 **si les gusta, comenten plis**

 **bye**


End file.
